De-Aging Potions and Trouble
by MaMc123
Summary: Rated K(plus) For mild Language. On Temporary Hiatus NOT ABANDONED! Harry and Hermione are left as 2 year old children after an unfortunate potions incident with no recollection of how they got that way... But is all as it seems in these toddlers' minds?
1. Chapter 2

A/N- Ok sorry if I get the British slang wrong, I'm American so… Forgive me! Important information you need to know: This story starts on their first day of 3rd Year, so Harry doesn't know Sirius yet. Remember, NO PAIRINGS! Only friendships :3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only take credit for the plot.

Chapter One-

-General POV-

Sunlight filtered through the thick red curtains of the boy's dormitories in Gryffindor tower. Harry pressed his face into his pillow, willing himself to fall back asleep. When it was apparent he wasn't getting any more sleep, he sighed in defeat and dragged himself out of bed, shoving his glasses onto his face. Pulling on a fresh set of robes, he glanced at his schedule for the day. 'Great,' he thought, 'Potions first.' Scowling, he made his way down to the common room, where he found Hermione with her nose in a book, sitting in an armchair by the fire.

"Hey Harry." She said, not looking up from her book. "Hi," he grumbled in reply, "Ron's still out. Why are you up so early?"

She looked at him incredulously as he slumped into a chair. "Early? Harry, you missed breakfast." She said, surprised he slept so late. Harry mumbled his reply through a yawn. "Well, I guess i'll go wake Ron… Don't want to be late for potions on our first day."

Twenty minutes, one bucket of water and a wet Ron later, they arrived in the potions room. When Snape swept into the classroom, many noticed he didn't look like he was in a good mood. "Take your seats." He snapped at the three, who hurried to do so. Harry was stuck, unfortunately, next to a nervous Neville, while Ron was partnered with an eager Hermione.

"Open your textbooks up to the De-Aging potion. If made correctly, it will make you one year younger physically and mentally. I want it properly brewed by the end of class. Begin." He said slowly, like speaking to a young child, before stepping off to his office. Many hastily opened their books to the correct page and began to prepare the ingredients, Neville among them. Harry started by lighting the fire under the cauldron.

A few minutes later found Neville and Harry with an almost complete potion. It was going well, and the potion was a nice turquoise color, as it was supposed to be. Harry found potions quite calming when it was going nicely. Just as well, knowing harry's luck, it wouldn't be peaceful for long. 'Add 7 poppy seeds to the potion and give the potion 3 counter-clockwise turns, before letting it brew.'

He turned away from the potion, to gather the final ingredient, poppy seeds, which were missing. Frantically, he began searching for them, only to find them clasped in Neville's hand, right as he dropped them in. All of them.

Hermione noticed and hurried over to help just as Harry let out a fearful "EVERYBODY DOWN!" People ducked and Harry shoved Neville down, unable to go himself and the cauldron exploded, splattering him and Hermione with potion. They both let out sharp cries of pain and collapsed to the floor convulsing. When the fog and mist cleared, people started rising hesitantly.

People noticed two piles of turquoise stained robes where Harry and Hermione had been standing. "Oh God! Where did they go?!" Ron cried, just as Snape appeared. "theyve disappeared!" Seamus replied shakily.

"No," Snape said gruffly, striding across the room, "They're still here." He pulled back the first set of robes, which was squirming. to reveal a tiny Hermione wearing her shirt like a dress. She had wavy Auburn baby-soft hair, a small nose, lightly tanned skin and wide eyes as she surveyed the scene before her. Many girls cooed at her as she gave a small smile, forgetting the other bundle of clothes, which was quite still.

Fortunately for Harry, though, Severus was not quite as hypnotized by Hermione as the students and leaned over, pulling away the black cloth. Looking downward, he couldn't suppress the small gasp that escaped his lips. Harry was, in short, adorable. He had raven black hair, as messy as always, high cheekbones, ivory skin and stunning green eyes. All attention was turned to him, as he blinked and drew back from their gazes.

Meanwhile, Hermione had crawled to her feet. She took a few steps before seeing Harry. Seeing his scared expression at all the people, she stumbled forward and stepped in front of him. She gave them reproachful stares as Harry stood up behind her, also in his over sized shirt, only on him, it hung off one shoulder. Once Hermione was sure he was standing, she spun around, grabbed his hand and bolted out the door, dragging Harry with her.

A/N- I lied and updated a week early BWAHAHAHA Not that I have any readers yet anyway... But still :p


	2. Chapter 3

A/N- Harry is 2 and 3 months, and Hermione is 3 and 1 month. Harry was always small for his age, so he's naturally shorter. And, whenever Harry and Hermione talk, it sounds like gibberish to anyone else. Baby language. B) In my eyes, Harry was always a meek child before Hogwarts, and Hermione always a quick-thinking one, so although they have their memories, they will act like their baby selfs. Ok, beware, major cuteness ahead… I hope I can make you smile :) And THANK YOU cloud-black and Wingless Kingless For your reviews, when I read them they made me happy :D

Chapter 2-

Meanwhile, Hermione had crawled to her feet. She took a few steps before noticing Harry. Seeing his scared expression at all the people, she stumbled forward and stepped in front of him. She gave them reproachful stares as Harry stood up behind her, also in his oversized shirt, only on him, it hung off one shoulder. Once Hermione was sure he was standing, she spun around, grabbed his hand and bolted out the door, dragging Harry with her.

~_~_~GENERAL POV~_~_~

Severus was standing in the Headmaster's office, and had just finished explaining.

For once, Dumbledore was baffled. He was also rather disappointed with Neville. Apparently, Neville himself was too, because he kept his eyes trained on the floor. Albus tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Well Severus, I suppose we should tell the students to keep an eye out… and they have no knowledge of Hogwarts or beyond? Ah, then, how far can they get?"

Said Toddlers were currently making their way to the Gryffindor common room. They were looking forward to scaring people who hadn't heard. In fact, as they got to the portrait hole, they shocked a couple of first years. "Pay 'tention in poshuns, firsties!" Hermione cried her and Harry pushed their way into the common room.

They giggled as they realized they were alone. Curling up in armchairs by the fire, they slipped into light dozes, only waking then the portrait hole swung open and children began pouring in. Harry had to practically drag a half-sleeping Hermione into the safety of an alcove, away from prying eyes.

"Mione!" He hissed, shaking her. "Mione, wake up! It's time to pway!" But she merely mumbled something incoherent and turned away from him. He let go of her. "Ok then… I'll be out mephing wif people…"

He crawled from the alcove, making sure to stay to the shadows, his small feet almost silent on the red carpet (A/N Idk if there really is red carpet, this is a guess… Dont yell at me!) as he stepped lightly towards the chairs around the fire. Creeping up behind the nearest one. He smiled as he saw signature red Weasley hair. Creeping slowly, the seconds passing like hours, with a cat-like leap, he attached himself to the back of the chair. He peeked over it to see Fred staring at him.

Harry winked from behind his now oversized glasses and lifted one hand to point at who he rightly assumed to be George. Fred gave a whisper of a wink before tearing his gaze away from him.

Harry took a deep breath and...

~_~_~FRED'S POV~_~_~

I swear I almost fainted. Wouldn't you, if you saw a mini Harry Potter peeking up from behind your brother's chair? What made it even better was what harry was about to do.

A/N- BWAHAHAHA CLIFFIE! So sorry it's so short but I've come down with writers block, and it SUCKS! I hope i'll be over it by tomorrow. If you have any ideas or suggestions, I would love to hear them! Give an extra thanks to my friend Sana, she proofread this for me! I plan n writing longer chapters after this, I promise... Working n a second chap for my other story, Here Kitty Kitty.


	3. Chapter 4

A/N-I was able to get over my writers block, and i'm sorry, I wish I could've posted this yesterday but I wanted to make it longer. LOL I'M WRITING THIS IN MY 2nd MATH CLASS I'm supposed to be on aleks… I wrote a good amout of it yesterday, and it suddenly vanished from the page… got really mad.. Sorry if this is a little short, I really put all my focus on my other story. I SEEMED TO HAVE MADE A MISTAKE. I HAVE NO IDEA IF THEY WOULD BE OLD ENOUGH IN THIRD YEAR TO MAKE A DE-AGING POTION… no idea how to correct it though, so it's gonna stand that way.

Chapter 3-

~_~_~FRED'S POV~_~_~

I swear I almost fainted. Wouldn't you, if you saw a mini Harry Potter peeking up from behind your brother's chair?

~_~_~GENERAL POV~_~_~

Letting out a sharp battle cry, he went tumbling off the top of the chair, dragging a stunned George with him. George yelped, and drew back as if burned, absolutely startled. Harry, on the other hand, leapt to his feet and scurried back to the alcove. He was thoroughly satisfied with the ruckus he had managed to cause; The look on George's face was priceless!

Hermione, who had watched the whole thing, was giggling silently. Harry looked back to see George glaring at his brother, who was laughing. This was all too much for Hermione though, and her innocent giggles erupted into almost hysterical laughter, drawing attention to them. Harry, frightened of the stares they were receiving, yanked her out of the alcove and pushed his way out of the common room.

Only moments later, they found themselves being dragged along a corridor by everyone's favorite greasy-haired potions git. "Honestly… More trouble than they're worth…" He had the audacity to mutter as they arrived outside of the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey promptly shot him a dirty look and ushered them inside, comforting a furiously crying Hermione.

More tears, some poking and prodding, and a very unhappy Hermione later, Madam Pomfrey had come to the conclusion that Harry was one year younger than the other, at 2 years old.

"He is very quiet for his age, and quite small, too… take him to the headmaster, he ought to know what to do!" She exclaimed, giving them a small wave before disappearing into her office. Severus beckoned to the two toddlers, and made sure to let them catch up every once and a while. Soon they found themselves in front of the Headmaster's desk, Harry and Hermione standing on their tip-toes to see over the edge of the desk.

Professor Dumbledore beamed at the children, and received small, curious smiles back. "Hello, children! I'm Professor Dumbledore! Can you pronounce that?" He asked, knowing very well they wouldn't.

" 'Fessor Dummydoor!" They chanted in unison, smiling proudly. Dumbledore grinned warmly at them as they crawled into his lap and stared at Snape. He coughed awkwardly, not knowing how to break the news.

"Well…" He started, pausing, "Luckily, there is an antidote for this bit of wretched potion making, but… It.. Ehm… Takes about a month to complete." He inwardly cringed at how he worded that, and waited for Dumbledore's response. A few moments later, he looked up to see said professor cooing and giving the small children lemon drops. The funny thing was that the children looked upset! Quite ironic, considering what they had just been discussing…

A/N- OMG SORRY FOR BEING A TERRIBLE AUTHOR LATELY WITH SHORT CHAPTERS AND SPACED UPDATES I really lost interest in writing, but now i'm back on the ball… Expect updates on BOTH my stories by next Wednesday by the LATEST! Thanks for all the support… I really need it… Plz review, because I'm running low on inspiration lately.


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note (Not A Chapter) - OMG SORRY FOR BEING A TERRIBLE AUTHOR D: My laptop is connected to the school proxy server… It was all jacked up this week so I couldn't update. I've got no ideas so until I have the next few chapters written… On hiatus. NOT ABANDONED!


End file.
